Mother Morland
The controlling matriarch of the Morland family. Mother of Richard Morland and mother-in-law to Sarah Morland. Early Life Born in a single parent household in Debonte AKA the Works, she wanted to have power, prestige and wealth and to shed the identity she had of being a poor girl. She managed it by marrying at 17 to a wealthy man with political connections in Rose Park heights, Father Morland. Soon she became known as Mother Morland and she being driven gained the corridors of power that she always wanted. Her number one aim is to maintain power and protect and grow the family name. They have one son, Richard Morland. Father Morland died when Richard was young meaning it was just the two of them. Richard is a disappointment to Mother Morland as he is a weak willed person unlike her. Regardless she still has great connections and power which she uses constantly to get what she wants. Richard soon fell in love with Sarah who according to Mother Morland was not of their ilk, but she soon permitted for the two to get married. It seems however Sarah Morland was never a fully integrated part of the Morland family and didn't really love Richard and did not like his mother. Regardless for a number of years the Morland family remained a family unit with great connections. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 The Morland family come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 45 Mother Morland with her daughter-in-law go to a town hall meeting as Mother Morland has a great issue to address the town hall. She says how their home was robbed and Sarah who was there was in fact attacked. As James Dontos, Catherine Lorna who are leading the town hall meeting and others try to find out what exactly happened, Mother Morland believing that they have failed to do their job, despite no police report was made decides to punish the entire town by using her connections to see the everyone evicted in the town and it be demolished. There is a great outcry but the prime minister Catherine doesn't do anything to stop it and Mother Morland is on her way to ensure this happened. On the final night before everyone is forced to leave, there is a massive gathering of virtually the entire town as they dedicate a night to pray and remembering all the times they had in the town. As this is taking place Richard Morland Sarah's husband and her come in. Richard demands for Sarah to tell the truth that she made up the entire thing. Mother Morland is soon also on the scene. Hearing what Richard is saying she wants Sarah to deny what Richard is saying as Mother Morland believed a great injustice had happened. Mother Morland as she is frantic with Sarah to tell the truth is also worried if Sarah did lie that she did all that she did in vain. Sarah says she did lie but then reveals the lie was she didn't know the attacker and now claims Richard is the attacker. Richard is speechless as Sarah had revealed to him earlier how she made the entire thing. In the end with the encouragement of Mrs Bath Sarah confesses she made the entire thing up so she could get away from the Morland family which she found stifling. She is arrested, Richard is in tears and Mother Morland who created the fiasco mortified and embarrassed ran away from the town as her name is in ruins. Her worst nightmare.